


Soldier, Poet, King

by nishiyano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyano/pseuds/nishiyano
Summary: Based on the song "Soldier, Poet, King" by the Oh Hellos. More so based on a tiktok by mogukhaizu where Suga sings to his class. A look at the Karasuno third years after graduation. Each chapter focuses on a different character with some appearances by other team members. It will be sad but ultimately happy I promise. The DaiSuga is there if you squint. The AsaNoya is more obvious because that is how Noya is.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Soldier

When Daichi Sawamura graduated high school he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He had talked with his teachers, been through career counseling, and ultimately applied to the police academy. His best friends and fellow third years were supportive but he watched their eyes flicker with concern when he told them his plan.

Koushi Sugawara, his vice captain and close confidant throughout their school years had slapped him on the back. “You’re a born leader, Daichi. Just be good at it for everyone’s sake.” Daichi chuckled at this, appreciative of the joking tone. 

Asahi Azumane was silent. This was nothing out of the ordinary for the gentle giant. Sugawara slapped him on the back as well. “Hey, we should make plans for after graduation. I want to make a habit of seeing you guys.” Asahi couldn’t help but smile at this suggestion and nodded in assent. 

\----

It was only a few weeks after losing at nationals that they found themselves at Ukai’s store, meat buns in hand and no longer bound by the time schedule of high school. The three graduates sat on the curb outside enjoying the quiet that came with their new found freedom. 

Sugawara spoke first, “So when do you start at the academy?”

“Not until next week. We may have to reschedule lunch depending on what those days look like,” Daichi replied, staring thoughtfully at the food in his hand. “What about you, Suga?”

“Well I’m going to start at the community college and just take a few classes to get my feet wet. I’m still not sold on teaching so we’ll see.” The two smiled at each other before forcing themselves on Asahi.

He felt their stares burning a hole in his head and finally exhaled. “So about next week… I think I’m moving to Tokyo.”

This statement earned dumbfounded stares from his two friends. Normally both had the perfect words for any situation but they found themselves at a loss.

“Yeah I was talking to my mom and Noya and I just think I’d really like to see what options are out there. My mom set up a job interview for just some crappy retail job and I thought change could be good, y’know?”

Sugawara finally managed to speak, “Asahi, I think that’s wonderful.” He smiled so wide that Asahi blushed at the attention he was receiving. 

“Yeah, man, that sounds great. But you do have to let us crash on your couch whenever we want,” Daichi teased, causing the gentle giant to blush even more. 

“So I guess this is-” Asahi started.

“Asahi if you finish that sentence I swear to God I will slap that meat bun out of your hand,” Sugawara threatened. Asahi held his tongue while the trio continued to eat in silence.

\----

When Daichi finally finished his first week at the academy, he found himself tired but thrilled. He- like Sugawara- had been unsure of his chosen career path but the academy was a perfect fit. He was still in shape from volleyball and the academic side of things wasn’t challenging to him at all. His fellow cadets were drawn to him so he had made many friends which was shocking to no one. After getting home to his parents’ place he texted Sugawara.

_Let’s plan a trip to visit Asahi soon._

There was only a minute before his phone buzzed. _Next weekend?_

_Perfect_ , he responded. His phone buzzed again.

_Drinks tonight to celebrate your first week?_ Followed by a winking emoji.

Daichi smiled at this before sending back a thumbs up emoji.

At drinks that night, Daichi told Sugawara everything. He bragged about being the strongest cadet and how he had aced his first test. Sugawara shared about his intro to everything classes and the interesting professors he had. They both nursed their drinks, not really trying to get drunk tonight.

“Did you text Asahi?” Sugawara asked.

“Yeah he said he’s still settling in but he’d love to have us. He kept telling me the place was a mess and I had to remind him that as long as he remained close with Noya he would never know a clean house.” Sugawara laughed at this and picked at his napkin.

“Do you think you’ll stay here? Like, settle down, have kids. I don’t know. Never leave?” Sugawara wasn’t looking at Daichi but Daichi was definitely staring at Sugawara. 

“I mean I would never say never. But for now… I don’t know. This feels okay. To me, anyways. What about you?”

Sugawara looked up at this. “I just- I worry my dreams aren’t big enough sometimes. After spending so much time with Hinata and Kageyama I just find myself doubting… everything.” He dropped the napkin he was picking at on the table. “Is that silly?” he laughed.

Daichi gave a small smile. “No, I get it. I mean they’re both clearly going to go be big. And I was even captain and I’m nowhere near as good as them. But I’m not Hinata. And you’re no Kageyama,” he teased the grey haired man sitting next to him. “You’re Suga. You don’t have to be the best. You just have to be your best. And for what it’s worth, I think you would be an amazing teacher.” Daichi reached for his friend’s hand after saying this. 

Sugawara held it tightly, tears springing to his eyes. “Thank you Daichi. And for what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a great police officer.”

“Maybe one day I can be a captain again,” Daichi replied with a small grin tugging at his eyes.

“Alright, so next weekend…”

\----

It was 3 months later that Daichi felt the strain start to hit. He and Sugawara had visited Asahi just a couple weeks after he had moved. The trip was fun if short. They found themselves waving goodbye far sooner than expected and the train ride back left Daichi and Sugawara feeling somber. The academy training had gotten more intense and time consuming and Daichi realized he hadn’t seen Sugawara in two weeks. They texted enough but he could tell Sugawara was feeling the strain too.

_What about Saturday_ , Sugawara texted.

_Mandatory event training_ , Daichi replied. _Tuesday night drinks?_

_I have class._

Eventually they stopped trying to make plans. _Being an adult was a bitch_ , Daichi thought to himself. Asahi rarely texted him but Daichi was less surprised by this. After all, he was in Tokyo now. He had heard rumors that another Karasuno volleyball club member was visiting him regularly anyways.

That Saturday was his first time helping with a parade. He was simply in charge of keeping an eye on one specific float. Miyagi was so small that the entire main street was shut down for the parade. He had a gun on him but felt he would not be needing it anytime soon. Sure enough, the entire parade went by without a hitch. Daichi loved his job. He had seen so many smiling faces that day and some even thanked him for his assistance. He thought back to Sugawara’s question from the night they got drinks. For now, for now, for now. 

\----

A year later he was pulled into the captain’s office. “Have a seat, Sawamura.”

“Yes, sir,” Daichi replied, bowing slightly before taking his seat.

“So I have been very impressed with your work here, Sawamura.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“There is a job opportunity in the next town over. It would be a promotion. You would get a pay raise. You might see a little more action too. I want to recommend you for the position. Are you interested?”

Daichi sat stunned into silence. “I- wow. I mean, yes, I would be honored to be considered for the job!” He stood up to shake hands with his captain.

A week later, the job was his. He was moving. His parents were so pleased they helped him find a new place and bought him some furniture to start off. It all happened so quickly that one night Daichi found himself slumped into his new couch and scrolling through his phone aimlessly. A shock went through his brain as he remembered his high school friends. He tried to find the trio’s old group chat but ended up having to start a new one instead. 

_So just a heads up. I got a promotion. I moved out of Miyagi but just a town over. I have my own place. Maybe you guys could stop by for Christmas or something_. He stared at the text message. The familiarity felt foreign to him now. He hit send and put his phone down. It buzzed almost immediately.

_Do we need to call you Captain again?_ Sugawara had texted with a smiling emoji.

_Not yet_ , Daichi replied.

_I can definitely stop by for Christmas_ , Asahi replied. _I’ll be in Miyagi for a few weeks anyways._

_Asahi coming to us?! We are not worthy!_ Sugawara replied.

Daichi sent a crying while laughing emoji. And then, _I miss you guys._

_Miss you too, soldier_ , Sugawara responded.

_Soldier?_ Daichi asked.

_Your new profile picture on the Gram_ , Asahi explained. _He’s teasing you._

Sugawara sent a smiling emoji with sunglasses. 

_Well maybe if you’re lucky you guys can see me in uniform at Christmas_ , Daichi replied.

Sugawara and Asahi both sent the fingers crossed emoji in response. 


	2. Poet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little note to say there is line in here from Taylor Swift's "tis the damn season" which I obviously didn't write. All credit to her.

Tokyo was bustling even more than usual. The holidays had shoppers out in hordes and Asahi Azumane sitting in the break room at his job wishing it was the new year already. He had been working at this particular clothing boutique for over a year now. He was surprised more than anyone by the fact that he didn’t totally hate it. He liked helping customers pick out outfits and felt a small thrill when someone asked him his opinion on something. He would help with the displays- coming up with colorful themes and trying his best to bring his imagination to life. 

On days like today, however, he found himself tired and overwhelmed. He opened up his sketchbook after he finished his food and flipped through some of the pages. When he first started sketching he drew what he knew. A volleyball net with a volleyball soaring across it. His classmates, Daichi and Sugawara. Eventually, he found himself drawing the same person. The face never changed but after moving to Tokyo he started playing with the outfits. He had no way of knowing what Nishinoya was wearing everyday, after all. Some days he pictured him in his usual shorts and tees. Other days he imagined him in a colorful suit. And on very rare days he pictured him without-

Asahi shook his head trying to bring himself back to present day. He pulled out his phone to text the boy interrupting his thoughts.

_What do you want to do for dinner tonight?_

His phone buzzed. _Can we please do sushi I have been craving it all week!!!_

Asahi smiled at the exclamation points. _That sounds good. Do you want me to pick it up?_

_No way!! Just hurry home when you get off!!!_

\----

Sure enough, Asahi found himself attacked by a much smaller man. He saw the sushi on the kitchen counter and patted the young man’s head. “Honey, I’m home?” he laughed trying to pull Yu Nishinoya off of him.

“I miss you when you’re at work. Can’t you take a day off soon?”

“It’s the holidays. I work retail. This is the best I can do. We are going home soon, remember?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Nishinoya continued to frown but let go of Asahi. “You hungry?”

“Obviously,” the gentle giant replied and they sat down to eat dinner.

After a few minutes of inhaling his food, Nishinoya cleared his throat. “I have to tell you something, Asahi.”

Asahi put his chopsticks down and stared at the man across from him. “Okay?”

“I-” Nishinoya started. “I want to travel. My grandpa has some connections and so after Christmas I want to go and see the world.” There was a pause. He seemed to hesitate before continuing, “And I want you to come with me.”

Silence. Asahi found himself feeling trapped and knew Nishinoya was waiting for his answer. “Noya, you know… you know-” but he couldn’t finish the sentence. Finally he stuttered, “You know I have an opportunity coming up.”

He had been offered an internship just the other week that would allow him to get more actual fashion experience. It had been a lucky coincidence- right place, right time- but now it felt like the worst thing imaginable.

“I know, Asahi. I’m being selfish. I know that. I just-” and here the younger of the men exhaled. “I’m sorry.” A single tear leaked out and he tried to wipe it away before Asahi noticed.

Silence again. Asahi picked up his chopsticks and pushed the food on his plate around. This time he let out a loud exhale. “We will have Christmas. And you know you always have a place to stay. If you need a break or… or… you get homesick.” 

At this Nishinoya began to tremble as more tears fell from his eyes. The sobs began to rock his body and Asahi instinctively reached out to him. The smaller man crawled closer to the gentle giant and clung to him. “You promise to wait for me?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and fragile.

Asahi ran his fingers through Nishinoya’s hair. “Noya, I would never stop waiting for you.”

\----

Christmas had been a blur. Asahi took a few weeks to return to Miyagi and reunite with his old friends. He and Nishinoya made their rounds before Asahi had his boys night with Daichi and Sugawara. They both still looked the same, glowing in the happiness of being together again. Asahi did his best to smile through it all. Nishinoya told his plans to everyone with such excitement that Asahi almost believed the entire crying part had been a dream.

When it was finally time to say goodbye he was surprisingly calm. Nishinoya looked up at him expectantly but all Asahi could manage was, “Have a safe trip. Don’t forget to call.” The two hugged awkwardly before separating, leaving Asahi standing alone at the airport. 

Luckily his internship began soon after providing a welcome distraction. It was more administrative work and running errands than he thought but was still enjoying the change of pace. Even the coffee runs brought a tiny pang of hope into his chest. Maybe he had finally discovered his calling after all.

One day at lunch, he and his fellow interns were comparing ideas. Asahi reluctantly shared his sketchbook, filled with drawings of a singular person. However, the sketchbook now had words scribbled on the sides, wherever there was empty space. Just words, he originally thought, but his new coworkers ooh’d and aah’d over them. “You write poetry, Azumane? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Asahi grabbed the back of his neck. “It’s not exactly- just words I think of sometimes. It helps when I can’t draw.” A blush was creeping up his cheeks as they continued to compliment his work.

At the end of the internship he was offered a full time position. He was getting the chance to actually be a fashion designer. At the end of his first day, he immediately texted Nishinoya.

_I’m going to be a fashion designer._ He hesitated after the initial text. _Also I miss you._

He hit send before he could regret it. An hour or so later his phone buzzed.

_I always knew you could do it!! Look at this!!_ Attached was a picture of Nishnoya holding a sloth. Asahi smiled and admired the entirety of the picture.

_Costa Rica looks beautiful_ , he responded. He paused again. _On you_ , he added. He hit send. 

His phone buzzed immediately. Just a single black heart emoji. 

\----

After a year of traveling, Nishinoya had texted him saying he would be in Tokyo for a little while. Asahi had prepared the guest room at his new apartment and paced around the living room wondering what he would think of the place. It was an upgrade, nothing like his old place that was so small they usually had to be a little cozy when they lived together.

His first night in, all they did was eat dinner and catch up. Nishinoya was his usual animated self, describing everything he saw and all the things he did. Asahi could not stop smiling and admiring the man in front of him. “Noya, you seem so happy. I’m so proud of you.”

Nishinoya looked at him and Asahi saw his smile falter a little bit. “You look great too, Asahi. You will have to tell me more-” he interrupted himself with a big yawn. “Maybe tomorrow. I need sleep. What’s your day look like?”

“I took it off,” Asahi replied, trying to play it cool. The smaller man grinned. 

After a few days of exploring Tokyo together, they decided to spend Friday night in rather than going out. Asahi had taken Nishinoya to work to introduce him and then walked him around the shops in his new neighborhood. Asahi had been planning to share some of his work with Nishinoya but wasn’t sure how. His new friends at work had suggested making a book- filled with his favorite sketches and what they had called poetry. He had hidden the book in his apartment, waiting for a good time to gift it.

That Friday night, he asked Nishinoya to wait in the living room. He quietly grabbed the book out of its hiding spot and shoved it into the other man’s hands before he could change his mind. “It’s for you. It’s all- it’s all by me.” A blush crept up his cheeks while Nishinoya looked at it in confusion.

“Can we go through it together?” the smaller man asked. 

“Yeah, sure!”

They sat down on the couch while Asahi explained certain sketches to Nishinoya who could not stop smiling. At the end, there were just a few words written by Asahi, “It always leads to you in my hometown.” There was just a small sketch of Nishinoya in his old Karasuno jersey. 

“Asahi, this is the greatest thing I have ever received. And you know that I was the best libero in high school.” They both laughed at this and Asahi felt his heart soar at the compliment. “I’m still going to travel,” Nishinoya continued.

Asahi smiled and nodded. “I know. That’s okay. But maybe I could come with you for part of it this year?” He looked at the other man expectantly and was immediately tackled.

“Yes!! I know the perfect place I want to take you! It’s been on my list and I know that you would love it and we can plan it during a fashion week so you could even-”

“Alright, alright, calm down!” Asahi interrupted Nishinoya’s rant. “It’s a plan.” 


	3. King

Sugawara Koushi was a teacher. His first two years of teaching had been a blur of excitement and figuring out his own curriculum. He felt like he was finally finding his groove. The 8 year olds he taught were a variety of personalities. He saw himself in the quiet ones and saw his old friends in many of the others. When a kid would come to him in tears, he had a story for almost every situation. Sometimes he used his friends as examples for math problems. Sometimes he used them as a reason for certain rules in the classroom. 

He had stayed in Miyagi, teaching at the local grade school. His old volleyball club teammates had all gone their separate ways. He knew Hinata and Kageyama were pursuing volleyball. A lot of the others had gone to college and eventually started families. He knew Nishnoya was traveling. Daichi was a town over.

Sugawara paused at this thought. He and Daichi had last seen each other at Christmas- wait no. Last Christmas? He couldn’t remember. They had gotten out of the habit of seeing each other. His last trip to Tokyo to visit Asahi had been a solo trip. The two of them sat in Asahi’s living room, keenly aware they were both missing someone. 

Now that Sugawara had a steady job and somewhat steady schedule, he reached out to his old mentor Takeda.

 _Hey, let’s grab dinner soon._ His phone buzzed almost immediately.

 _Sure! My place or yours?_ Sugawara paused in thought. 

_Let’s go out._

_Sounds good._ A smiling face emoji.

Sugawara pocketed his phone and continued his walk home. 

At dinner, Sugawara vented to his old sensei. “I love my job,” he started, “but sometimes they drive me crazy!” Takeda laughed at this. 

“I know what you mean. I felt that way about you guys sometimes,” he teased, a smile in his eyes.

“Did you know you’re the reason I became a teacher?” Sugawara asked. He watched as Takeda’s face turned a dark red.

“I had no idea! I’m honored, truly-” Takeda was grabbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sugawara laughed at his old teacher’s humility.

“I mean, I feel like I owe you so much. My third year was one of the happiest times of my life. I do miss it,” he added wistfully. Takeda looked at his old student in silence. 

“Do you still talk to everyone?” Takeda asked cautiously. 

“I mean, I keep up with everyone well enough. I know where they all are, what they’re doing. But…”he trailed off. “It’s not the same.”

\----

Getting dinner with his old teacher had been comforting. Takeda had always been so kind and generous with his time- Sugawara admired that. Talking about his old teammates had made him even more nostalgic. He reached for his phone and searched for the team’s group chat.

_Hey guys, I was thinking we should all get together soon. It might be nice to catch up._

His phone buzzed right away. _I’m in Brazil_ , Hinata texted. Sugawara knew this, of course.

 _Tadashi and I are swamped with exams_ , Yachi responded.

 _Yeah the baby is taking up all my time_ , Ennoshita replied.

 _Maybe next year_ , Tanaka replied.

 _Yeah, we could try that_ , Sugawara finally answered. He put his phone down glumly. Maybe.

\----

Sugawara spent the next few weeks decorating his new classroom. New year, new kids. His desk had the same little knick knacks as always- a desk volleyball set, a jar of candy, and brightly colored pencils in a mug. He was organizing his classroom’s bookshelf when there was a knock on the door. He turned to see Takeda smiling at him.

“Oh! Takeda-sensei! What a surprise!”

“I actually have a surprise for you,” his old teacher responded. He held out a small gift bag.

“A present? What for?”

“Just open it.” Sugawara pulled the tissue paper out and saw a simple black picture frame. Staring up at him were some familiar places. “I found that picture while going through some of the volleyball club paperwork. I thought you might like it,” Takeda explained.

Tears were threatening to spill from Sugawara’s eyes. “This is so nice,” he managed to squeak out. 

“Do you remember how you felt after the Seijoh match? The one you actually won?” Takeda asked. Sugawara nodded. “You were on the court for that final point. You were the reason the team ended up at nationals that year.”

“I took a volleyball to the face, Takeda,” Sugawara deadpanned.

“Yeah, but you were a part of that team. The one that beat Aoba Johsai. You guys would go on to be the kings of the court. In Miyagi, you got to stay on the court longest. And maybe nationals didn’t pan out like any of you thought. Different is not always worse,” Takeda finished.

Sugawara sniffled at this. “You always had a way with words, sensei,” he whispered. Takeda continued to smile at him. “Thanks for this.” 

“My pleasure! Now good luck with the new school year! And if you ever forget what it feels like to be a king-” Takeda paused at the door before turning around- “Just look at that photo.” He waved goodbye and turned the corner.

\----

The school year had gotten off to a rough start. Sugawara discovered that many of his students were not the type to sit still or follow directions or be quiet. This left him feeling exhausted at the end of the day, slouching back home to pass out on his couch. How did he used to play volleyball and go to school? And do homework? He put his hand on his forehead. Did he have a fever?

He frowned but decided he wasn’t sick, just tired. His phone buzzed unexpectedly.

 _Suga, are you teaching tomorrow?_ It was Ukai.

_Uh, yeah. Just like always. Why?_

_I was going to bring some snacks for the kids. If that’s alright. My mom ordered too many popsicles._

Sugawara looked at his phone incredulously. _I mean, yeah. I’m sure the kids would love them._

_Alright I’ll see you tomorrow._

Sugawara let out a slow, deep exhale. Tomorrow his kids would have sugar. He sighed again.

\----

The next day Sugawara announced the extra snacks to the applause of 8 year olds. The excitement reminded him of his teammates hearing about a barbecue. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

“Okay, kids, remember. When Mr. Ukai gets here, what do we say?”

“Thank you,” the kids chorused. 

“Exactly! And after snack time what are we doing?”

“Recess!”

“That’s right!” At this there was a knock at the classroom door. Sugawara opened it to let Ukai in. He noted the older man had taken out his piercings and clearly tried to avoid smelling like smoke before entering the classroom. 

Ukai smiled at the kids as they surrounded him and began grabbing at the box in his hands. “Alright, alright. Kids, sit down, and Mr. Sugawara and I will hand out the snacks okay?” The kids immediately returned to their desks, fidgeting eagerly in their seats. Sugawara mouthed a thank you to Ukai before helping to hand out the snacks.

In the midst of the kids tearing wrappers Sugawara heard another knock at the door. He frowned before approaching and cautiously opening it. The door was pushed in forcefully by a group of people and-

“Suga-san!” He was being hugged and tackled by so many bodies he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening.

He finally got enough space to look someone in the eyes and found himself face to face with Sawamura Daichi. “Daichi?” he asked while looking around him dumbfounded. He slowly began to recognize the mass of people and tears began to pool at the corners of his eyes.

“Asahi? Hinata? I thought-”

“We were busy. But now we’re not!” Hinata explained. A serious-faced Kageyama stood next to the smaller ginger. 

“We thought the kids might be up for a game of volleyball,” the taller setter said, jerking his head towards a window. Sugawara looked outside to see Yachi and Tadashi setting up a volleyball net on the playground.

The kids had somehow caught this brief part of the conversation and cheered again. “Yes! Mr. Sugawara, can we pretty please play with them?”

Sugawara could only nod and proceeded to guide all of the people in his classroom outdoors. Daichi slung his arm around his shoulders once they were outside, admiring the mismatched teams of giants and tiny giants. “What are you guys doing here?” Sugawara muttered. 

Daichi laughed. “Takeda-sensei texted me. I thought you could use a pick me up. Besides, I'm moving back to Miyagi-” Sugawara glanced up at this, shock covering his face. 

“Are you serious? Why?”

“I got an opportunity I couldn’t pass up,” Daichi explained. 

“Another promotion?” 

“Nah. A chance to be with you.” Sugawara flushed at this before turning his attention back to the game. Hinata was bouncing around the court, much to Kageyama’s dismay. 

“Will you stop? I am trying to teach them how to play!” he screamed at the small redhead.

“Kageyama, this is how I play!” Hinata responded, a smirk on his face. 

Asahi made his way to stand between the two while Nishinoya smiled at him from the other side of the net. 

They were all there. Together again. 

“I know this isn’t the new normal,” Sugawara said to the man next to him. “But if it could be normal just once a year I think I’d be okay.”

Daichi looked up to the sky. “I think we could manage that. The annual Karasuno pickup game. Miyagi Elementary. We’ve gotta educate the next generation somehow,” he smiled down at his teacher friend. “After all, volleyball is a game where you are always looking up.”


End file.
